Abuse-Yukio Tatsuki
by YukinoAnime
Summary: Yukio Tatsuki nay look like your average girl, long black hair blue eyes, freckles.. Good grades, popular...But things are different when she gets home...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Its me! Yukino! So this is my first story...kinda nervous but i can do this! I will do this! Anyway this is my own made up story, it is about a girl called Yukio Tatsuki and her abusive dad(kinda dark i know..eheh..-sweatdrop-) and her struggles of trying to cope with it..So be prepared! Also review! I still have a lot to learn!

Anyway onto the story! 3

-Yukino

-Chapter One-

I flipped my long black hair over my shoulder and looked at the boy in front of me, he had his head bowed and i could see his ears where red, thats right, me of all the girls in my class was being confessed to, by someone from a different class at that! i was both stunned and shy at the same time "ah um...i'm sorry but umm...no..." I stuttered fidgeting in my chair as i declined "oh t-thats okay..i'm very sorry for disturbing you" He straightened and i could see the disappointment in his eyes as he walked away, i let out a unsteady breath...it was for his own good..if he ever knew the real me..i shook myself as the bell rang for the end of school, picking up my bag i slowly walked home, dread growing in my belly at every step i took closer to that place...that place full of shouting and anger and- I had reached the front door, my hand hesitated on the knob. I swallowed and pushed it open, a rush of air hit me as i walked inside. It smelt of beer and staleness, the TV was on i could hear it, i quietly took off my shoes and tiptoed to the stairs

-TING- my mouth went dry as i looked down, it was a glass beer bottle. i had knocked it over "Yukio..? Is that you..?" I nearly screamed as i heard footsteps and my fathers voice, i raced upstairs and ran into my room, too late, i had forgot to lock it, i dove under my covers and curled into a ball, shivering as i heard the footsteps get closer his voice echoing down the hall "oh Yukio-chan...wont you give daddy a welcome home hug..?" I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and i shuddered "Yukio-chan" i froze as i felt him climb onto the bed...

End chapter one

I know i know! Its a cliffhanger! But don't worry! The next chapter will be out soon! I promise!

Review please!

Love you all!

Peace!

-Yukino


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Its finished! The second chapter! Sooo before u read...this might not be some peoples cup of tea?there is going to be some of THAT in it so just let it be known that i warned u!

Peace!

-Yukino

-Chapter Two-

I clenched my teeth to stop myself from whimpering as i felt him slide under the covers "Yukio..." He whispered into my ear his breath heavy with the scent of alcohol, i flinched as he bit my ear and his hand brushed my stomach "please stop..." I whimpered as he slipped his hand into my shirt, i was terrified and frozen by that time, he slipped my shirt off and i could hear his breathing becoming heavier as his hands reached for my bra, my mind finally grasped what was happening and my hand lashed out -SLAP- the sound of a stinging slap rang throughout the room, he touched his cheek where i had hit him, even in the gloom i could see his eyes slowly darken with anger "Yukio hurt daddy...i am going to have to punish Yukio.." He grabbed my hands roughly and pulled off his belt, he bound them tightly to the bedpost as i struggled "Yukio is a bad girl.." He licked his lips and i started yelling at him he frowned and gagged me with my shirt "mmm!" I tried to get it off but failed tears were pouring down my face now, he leaned down and licked them off my face, he pulled off my bra and tweaked my nipples, my back arched and tried to kick him but he caught my legs and held them down, he started kissing me on my neck, leaving hickeys as he slowly trailed down to my breasts "mmmmggh!" I cried as his teeth grazed them and nipped them, by now they where swollen and red, his hands where kneading them while he kissed and sucked on them, then he slowly started going lower, kissing my stomach and then he pulled off my skirt, i was in a daze by then and my hands hurt from struggling, my legs were limp, i flinched as his finger slid into my panties and rubbed my clit, he pulled them off and twisted it, my eyes shut tight and i bit my tongue, after awhile of him just licking, my eyes widened as he licked his finger then pushed it into me, it was uncomfortable and stung as he thrusted his finger in and out, i started struggling again as he pulled out, but my mind went completely blank as i felt something hard press against me, my eyes slowly went down until i was looking straight at it, he smirked and suddenly pain flared throughout my body, i strained against my bonds and tried to scream but no sound came out, as i struggled he started to move making the pain worse with every thrust, i don't know when i blacked out but suddenly my phone was going off and it was morning, i tried to sit up but then sank down again as i realised i was still bound to the bed post "it wasn't a dream then.." I whispered (my gag had fallen off) as i remembered the events of last night and the faint sting coming from my lower body, my phone was still going off but i couldn't move "Answer phone" i said glad that i had enabled the voice and speaker mode "yo" It was Haru my friend from school "oh hi Haru" my voice cracked and i held my breath hoping he hadn't noticed, "are you getting up anytime soon, i am waiting outside" i swore in my mind "uh yeah, i'm coming" i wiggled around then froze as i heard something fall off the bed with a loud THUMP "Yukio? What was that?" Haru said sounding concerned "um nothing! Its fine!- shit!" I swore as the belts sharp bit of metal dug into my skin "Yukio?! Are you okay?!" I didn't reply, afraid that he would hear the wobble in my voice as i struggled not to start crying as the metal continued to cut deeper into my skin "thats it, i'm coming inside!" I blinked then panicked "Haru wait!-" i stopped as he hung up, HE WAS COMING! I nearly screamed as i looked at myself, tied up, no clothes, hickeys, blood and other stuff on the sheets, puffy eyes and NO FRICKING CLOTHES! I nearly cried with relief as the belt finally gave up and i slipped free, I rushed into action, throwing on my clothes and covering the sheets with a big blanket, i hid the belt and quickly did my hair and was grabbing the dirty panties from the floor when the door flew open "Yukio?!" Haru burst into the room as i balled the panties into my hand and hid them behind my back "H-Haru" i stuttered pasting a smile on my face "are you okay?" He asked walking over to me "fine, i'm fine! Why wouldn't i be?" I realised i was rambling and quickly shut up "i heard the thump and your voice sounded strained so it thought..." He trailed away and i struggled to keep the smile on my face, i sat on the bed hiding the panties as i did so "oh that! I scratched myself and dropped the phone thats all" i showed him the cut and forced a laughed "stupid right?" He frowned and searched my gaze 'he know i'm lying...' I laughed again and got up "we're gonna be late! Come on!" I ran out the door and grabbed his hand "lets go!"

End chapter two

Phew! That chapter was longer then i expected...and in the end i was sweating! But anyway! Remember to review! This is my first story after all so sorry for any mistakes, spelling errors or anything else! Next chapter out soon!

Peace!

~Yukino


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Chapter 3 is finished! Woo! My fingers hurt! But still! Woo! And i'm using a lot of exclamation marks! Anyway! Moving on! Enjoy! Review! ?

-Yukino

Chapter Three-

Yukio's POV

I squirmed as i felt something ooze out of me "Yukio-san? Are you okay? You look pale" my teacher asked concerned "hmmm? Oh um may i go to the restrooms?" My teacher smiled "sure, just come right back, okay?" She said passing me a hall pass "thanks" i muttered as someone giggled, as i walked i struggled to stop the stuff from leaking out, when i got into a stall i pulled my panties down and paled as a white substance leaked out, i already knew what it was and i felt the tears build in my eyes "you got the next book yet?" I jumped as i heard boy voices, wait..boys?! What where they doing in here!? Had i been so focused on stopping it leaking that i hadn't noticed walking into the mens restroom?! I thought inwardly panicking "yeah i have it, you can borrow it if you want" i froze, that was Haru's voice! I swore silently "really? Thanks! Can i come over later?" I closed my eyes as i heard his reply "no i'm going over to a friends"

"dang! I really wanted to read it" Haru's friend banged his fist against my stall door making me squeak out a surprised sound, i quickly covered my mouth "hey did you hear that? Sounded like a girl" i stood stock still "i didn't hear anything" phew! Thank god! I thought "you ready to go?" That was his friend "almost you go ahead i'll catch up" i nearly cried out loud, why couldn't they just leave?! "Okay, see you later" i heard his friends footsteps fading and then all was silent "you can come out now Yukio" he said as casual as ever, i pulled my panties up and adjusted my clothes "how did you know it was me" i asked opening the door, my face felt like you could cook a egg on it "i'd know that squeak anywhere, also why are you in here? Your lucky it was me and not some other deuch-bags" i sighed "i thought this was the woman's..." He snorted "whatever, are you going back now?"

"Yeah i-" i cut myself off as the bells rang for end of school "i guess i'll go home now..." I struggled to keep the dread out of my voice and grinned "wanna walk home?"

5 minutes later i'm walking home, wishing that i had done something while i was in the restroom, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on walking and keeping it in at the same time "you okay? You look pale" Haru asked looking concerned "perfectly fine" i gritted my teeth and sped up "thanks for me this far but i'm fine now" i said as we reached the crossroads for our streets "if your sure..." I nodded and smiled "thanks, i'll see you on monday?" He nodded, i waved and walked away

Haru's POV

'Something is up'' i thought as i watched her walk away, she had been acting weird all the way here and along with the incident earlier...something was defiantly wrong, i decided to follow her and see what was wrong. I followed her home and hid behind a wall as she went inside, i went around to her balcony and scaled the strong vines that grew there until i reached the edge, i flipped myself over it and landed in a cat like crouch, i peered through the door (it was a sliding glass one) i saw her clothes on the floor and heard the shower running, i frowned and looked closer at her panties, there was white stuff all over them...i had noticed a weird smell on her that morning too, but surely..it can't be...i carefully opened the door and crept over to them, there was no mistaking it, they where covered in cum, i whipped around as i heard the shower turn off and the door opening, i dived under the bed and held my breath as she walked out, i stared. She was completely naked apart from the towel around her, She picked up her clothes and put them in a wash basket that sat in the corner of the room and then i heard the bed creak as she sat down on it, it was silent for awhile then i heard her sniff and realised she was crying, why was she crying? Why where her panties covered in That? Why why why? These questions raced around in my brain as i shifted into a more comfortable position my finger brushed fabric and i pulled it around to see what it was, it was another pair of undies, these ones where slightly damp and smelled funny, but what caught my eye was the fact that it had blood on it.

Yukio's POV

I brushed away my tears and started to change my bedsheets, i pulled off the old one and put on fresh new one, then i pulled on some clothes and walked over to the door, checking that my dad wasn't back yet i locked it and crawled under the covers

Haru's POV

I heard her climb into bed and nearly had a heart attack when my phone buzzed in my pocket

"Where are you? Mom"

"Am staying at friends house tonight"

"Okay stay safe, love you"

I turned it off and crawled out from under the bed, slipping under the covers i froze as she mumbled something and turned over to face me, i gazed down at her face, what was she hiding? I wondered as i wrapped my arms around her and grinned as she snuggled into me, well i would find out, no matter what. I vowed and drifted off to sleep...

End Chapter Three

So the next chapter might not be out for a bit..i'm sorry! I have writer-block!

Help me out here! Send me ideas! Thank you! As always, ReView!

Peace!

-Yukino


End file.
